callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
War Pig (mission)
War Pig is the ninth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This level starts in the bog in which The Bog ended. War Pig has been fixed by engineers and now the squad has to push forward into the enemy territory. After defeating a counterattack on their position, War Pig and Lt. Vasquez's squad move down the street. After clearing the main street, the team eliminates the enemies which have gathered in two buildings which are heavily guarded with troops and machine guns. After killing all enemies and destroying an enemy tank, Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson leave to finish off Khaled Al-Asad. Tips *There is an SVD and M249 SAW near the car the player starts by. *The player can lessen resistance by destroying the helicopters with RPG-7s found in the buildings, as well as behind the bus. *The tank actually does little to oppose enemies outside of the scripted events. *Enemies on rooftops can pose a greater threat than those on the street. *The best way to clear out the building with machine guns is to approach while taking cover at every non-burning car, then throwing a fragmentation grenade inside. The right side of the street (when the tank is firing shells) is good cover as well. *Three grenades from the M203 grenade launcher attached to your rifle will destroy a helicopter. *Don't get too close to the tank when it fires; your character will suffer from shellshock and be unable to hear too well for a little while. Basically it has the same effect as a weaker flash grenade or a stun grenade. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 12' is found on the second floor of a building at the right turn at the end of the street. *'Laptop 13' is near Laptop 12, but in the building on the left corner. *'Laptop 14' is lying on a bed in the second story of the building containing all the machine gun nests which shoot onto the alley of cars (where the dumpster is pushed forward). Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Bog' (40 points) is obtained by completing both The Bog and this mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *After escorting War Pig out of the Bog, the troops board a helicopter and leave War Pig stranded in the middle of a street blocked by a wrecked T72 with no apparent way out. *This mission is set in the Saudi Arabian province of Riyadh in a fictional city though it is never named. Strangely though, the previous mission ended in Makkah, while War Pig begins far off in Riyadh. *There's a significant difference between the two skylines between 'War Pig' and 'Bog'. While there are approx. 3 tall buildings in 'Bog', there are 7 in 'War Pig'. *This level can be useful sniper training for Xbox Live on the higher difficulties. *During the opening cut scene of the level, when it shows the schematics of War Pig, it says that the tank was made in Lima, Ohio where there is a tank factory in real life. *This level is a good opportunity to get the 'Four of a kind' achievement, as many of the enemy soldiers take refuge in a bus at one point, staying almost completely still. *When War Pig says "I'm taking the shot", the shot goes through both sides of the building into the enemy's tank. *This is the only mission that the M16A4 appears in campaign, and it is in a fully automatic variant. *There is also another M1 Abrams tank found in this map if you use the "noclip or ufo" cheat but it doesn't do anything, probably just a map prop. *If you have the infinite ammo cheat grab an M16A4 grenadier with infinite ammo on and use the grenade launcher and you'll have a rapid fire grenade launcher! It also works for the M4 Grenadier / SOPMOD but not as fast. *After War Pig destroys the T-72 you can jump onto the flames coming out of the turret hole and take no damage. *At the end of the mission it is possible to be killed by the chopper if you stand directly underneath it while it is descending. *At the end of the mission, when you fire your weapons at the incoming helicopter you won't get a screen that says friendly fire will not be tolerated. *Griggs is on this level but he is not on the next level, Shock and Awe. *Although that the helicopter in the end of the mission is the "Outlaw", the same in which you are in the beginning of the next mission(Shock and Awe), when you first enter in it to end the mission it's not possible to see the Mk 19 Grenade Launcher or the window which you shoot the enemies through it. *At the end, if you go to the front of the chopper you see the pilot, in Shock and Awe there are different pilots. And also in the chopper you cannot see Lt Volker, Outlaw's Crew Chief. *At the end of the level, if you jump down onto the street before the T-72 is destroyed, you will be instantly be gunned down by the tank's machine guns. A screen will appear, saying "Watch out for the T-72 enemy tank's machine guns." Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels